futuristicstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Bane
A Bane is a creature of darkness and shadows. There history dates back to when aureillans thought of them as gods. Appearance Bane's were eighteen high bat-like wings. There bodies are cracked like that of a molten surface and is engulfed in flames, they live near volcanoes because the heat and darkness around them feud banes. They were found in the southern mountains of Baska, where the most active volcanoes on aureilla lies. They aren't nomadic as they like to hibernate inside volcanoes and only move when volcanoes bcame dormant or dies, if they land in water and there fire is put out, it will greatly weaken a bane. They were also accomplished warriors and intimidating opponents, they used dark swords and fiery whips. Early History Bane's were the first life to form on aureilla and are as old as the planet itself, they typically lived in the mountains of Baska. When terrans and aureillans showed up they were considered gods, due to there appearance but when more evovled aureillans realized they were just another species, they loss any control over terrans and aureillans. It wasnt much of a problem for banes because aureillans were small and primative and for thousands of years held control. Unforunately when terrans and aureillans began to technologically advance they killed off hundreds of banes and the survivors fleed and went into hidden (hibernation). Markans-Aureillan War When the markans, a more advance species from a far off system came to strip the planet of resources they didnt count on there being any intelligent species, let alone two of them. Aureillans took to the land and Terrans who took to the seas. The war was long and brutal and resistance from both sides were higher than usual and the deaths were too many to count. Soon aureillans for the first time took to the dark side of the armies. The Banes were found out and about after there mountain home was destroyed, a deal was made: banes would offer there assistance in exchange to be left alone afterwards. Soon after there victories multipled and they drove the markans off world, if not for the help of the banes aureilla would have loss the war, as agreed banes went deep into the eastern swamps of rhelasia where a very large volcano laid. Punic wars 1-3 1.2 billion years later the punic wars began on the contient of Punic(now known as Thessia). A civil war sparked by the cruelty of Queen Acrixis, the people had enough and rebelled cause a major conflict, the war was off and on in 3 major conflicts and several minor ones. The 1 major war resulted in the deaths of 150,000,000 aureillans. The second war resulted in terrans being brought into it when a major city near there capital was annihilated. The third war saw the return of banes, there exact role in the war is unknown due to there low numbers, but they were convinced to join when they're volcano died. After the war they moved to deep into the mountains of Cree,where another supervolcano laid. Disappearance and becoming legends For millions and millions of years no one heard nor saw a banes and they became legends, during the Galactic Triangulum War and The crusades banes remained in hibernation and the legends increased along with the belief that they were extinct. Reusage The banes were discovered by Queen Lisa through ancient scrolls and she awoke them. The banes were used mainly as guards but soon helped in major battles as soliders. By the end of the war banes were truly near extinction but since they were unwilling solider they were allowed to live on Kurar, an isolated and volcanic planet where they resumed Repoplating and hibernation. Though they're time as soliders was very short they were an essential part of the aureillan army. Powers and Weapons A Bane used a sword of darkness and a whip of flames. they could fly and had breathe that could melt rocks. Category:Aureillan Militia Category:Caused human deaths Category:Creatures by classification Category:CREATURES